Coming home
by ever-joliene
Summary: After five years of abscence, Bonnie finds herself back in Mystic Falls...


**Hi guys, this is just an idea and I want to give it a try. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**...**

Here she was again.

After all these years, where she told herself that she did_ not _need this town. She told herself that she did _not_ need to come back to the little town she formerly called her home. She was raised her, had all of her friends and family here, everyone she cared about. But things have changed. People have changed and in the end she just couldn't stay any longer. So she left Mystic Falls and everything that was related to this town.

That was five years ago.

Now she was back, not that she really wanted to but she got this invitation. It was Caroline's wedding and she just could not miss that. Caroline would kill her, revive her and kill her again.

"Bonnie."

She turned around and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hi Stefan", she replied and wore a content smile on her lips. In all these years he had not changed, he was still as handsome as before.

"We weren't sure if you would come", he admitted, running a hand through his sandy colored hair.

"Like Caroline would let me stay alive if I would say no." Both chuckled in agreement. This was the Caroline they knew and loved, always a drama queen and never willing to make any compromises.

"So, how have you been in the past couple years?"

"Good, actually. I work at a law firm now, not a big one but it's great there. My boss is an ass but I don't care. My collegues on the other hand are awesome and I'm enjoying my time in L.A."

"That's great to hear, we really missed you", he said, smiled at her and hugged her surpringly. She did not expect that but it didn't feelt bad at all, a little like coming home again. Bonnie always liked Stefan, he was friendly and she considered him as her friend. And she kind of missed him.

"Thanks Stefan", she replied and pulled out of his arms, "and how are you doing?"

"I'm great. Elena and I are happily engaged and the marriage is set for next july. Tyler ist crazy enough to marry Caroline. Matt and Jeremy are fine, and Damon... well he is still Damon", he winked at her knowing that she would understand what he meant by that.

Oh yeah Damon, he was one of the reasons why she left Mystic Falls, but no one except the two of them knew.

"I'm happy for the two of you, sorry again that I missed the engagement party but my boss wouldn't let me take some vacation", she apologized and immediately felt a bad feeling coming up. Of course her boss would let her take some free days, but Bonnie was not ready to make a step towards Mystic Falls. Not at that time, although it has already been over six months after she left her home, but for her it was way too early.

"I know and just that you know, I'm not angry at you, neither is Elena", Stefan soothed her. "Although I know you're lying."

"I... ah... what are you... what do you mean", Bonnie stammered nervously, "I'm not lying... about anything."

"Yeah right", he laughed, "do you really think that you could keep it a secret?"

Panic started to make its way across her skin until it reached her cheeks, which turned dark red.

"What secret... I don't know what you're talking about, Stefan", Bonnie shook her head vehemently. He couldn't know it, he just couldn't. She hadn't told anyone and neither Damon, that was their deal.

"The real reason why you left Mystic Falls."

"It's not a secret Stefan, I told you and everyone else that I needed to get away from here. All this drama was just too much for me. Besides it helped me stop using my witch powers, which was also my goal."

"And what about Damon", Sefan started but was interrupted by a deep voice behind him.

"Yeah, what about me", the voice asked and for a split of seconds Bonnie's heart stopped.

She knew this moment would come eventually and she thought she was prepared for the first meeting after the long time. But the way her heart was racing now, you can tell she was so not ready.

Bonnie slowly turned around to face the older Salvatore herself.

"Bonnie", came out of Damon's mouth as he stood face to face with her. His blue eyes widened as soon as he layed eyes on her. She had not changed, she still had these gorgeous brown locks and was still endued with a curvy body. The tight white skirt and the green blouse fit perfectly to her skin, making her mossy green eyes shine even brighter.

"Judgy, I wasn't expecting you... anytime again", he said as he drank in her appearance, eying her from head to toe and back up again.

Bonnie opened her mouth and closed it again, she didn't know what to say right now.

"Speechless?"

"Ehm... hello Damon", Bonnie finally announced.

"Don't you have to be somewhere else Stefan",Damon shot at his brother who just rolled his eyes and left them alone.

"Well well, to what does Mystic Falls owe your re-appearance?"

"Caroline's and Tyler's wedding", Bonnie replied. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she felt the need to have more than just one alcoholic drink.

"That's all?"

"Yes and I'll leave this hell hole after that."

"Why are you in a hurry", he asked and stepped closer. "Don't you think you have some time to make up... five years and two months to be precise."

Bonnie stepped back, one step, two steps, three steps until her back hit the wall of the Grill.

"Damon", she whispered and basically clamped her hands to the wall. Having him so near to her brought all of her emotions close to a carousel and he came even closer until Damon stood inches away from her. Their noses almost touched.

"Do you know what you do to me", he whispered while looking deeply into her eyes, hypnotizing her in a way he did five years ago.

"Do have any idea what your appearance causes", he continued, both of them exchanging their breaths in the most intimate way. He was about to kiss her and she knew that, if that happend she would not be able to stop. She would let him kiss her, she would certainly kiss him back and probably let it go any further.

It can't happen.

"I can't", Bonnie placed her hands on his brawny chest and shoved him away. "We can't do this, this cannot happen Damon... I didn't come here for _this_." She walked past him and left the Grill.

"Oh yes you did, I'll make sure of it", Damon muttered as he watched Bonnie practially run out and leave him behind with a wicked grin on his face.

**...**

**Okay that was a really short beginning but I still hope you liked it. I have no idea where this story is heading to, but as you can see, it will future Bamon all the way. If you want a next chapter,there will be more of Mystic Falls characters and we will find out what caused Bonnie disperse from her home and all of her friends.  
Alright, now review please. Love E-J.**


End file.
